This invention relates to a stroller with a resistance providing unit for providing resistance against rotation of a wheel unit of the stroller.
The object of the present invention is to provide a stroller with a resistance providing unit for providing resistance against rotation of a wheel unit of the stroller, whereby exercise can be performed while pushing the stroller.
According to the present invention, a stroller comprises: a stroller frame including a grip; a wheel unit mounted on the stroller frame and including a plurality of wheels, each of which rotates about an axis defined by an axle; and a resistance providing unit mounted on the stroller frame and engageable with a selected one of the wheels so as to provide resistance against rotation of the selected one of the wheels when the stroller frame is pushed. The resistance providing unit includes a brake disc mounted securely on the axle of the selected one of the wheels and having opposite sides, a brake shoe support mounted on the stroller frame and defining a disc receiving space that receives a portion of the brake disc, and a pair of opposing brake shoes mounted movably on the brake shoe support and disposed at the opposite sides of the brake disc, respectively. The brake shoes are operably movable toward the brake disc in an axial direction relative to the axis so as to engage the brake disc and resist the rotation of the selected one of the wheels. An actuating string has one end operably associated with the brake shoes so as to actuate the brakes shoes to move toward the brake disc. A resistance adjusting member is mounted on the grip and is connected to the other end of the actuating string. The resistance adjusting member includes a housing defining a string moving passage, a turnable knob mounted turnably on the housing, a screw rod connected to the knob and extending into the string moving passage, a nut member threadedly engaging the screw rod and connected to the other end of the string so as to permit the string to be movable along the screw rod upon turning of the screw rod via the knob, and a positioning member connected to the housing and the knob for positioning the knob at a desired angular position relative to the housing.